Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Nanomech
Nanomech is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Nanochip. Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. His body is a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. From a human-sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky high pitched voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. In Omniverse, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with a design pushing more to his Alien Swarm design, and the Omnitrix symbol is where his eye was. He has different wings, he speaks with a more robotic tone, but still high-pitched and he has four small eyes around the Omnitrix similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape. His body also emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with sharper wings. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Powers and Abilities *Nanomech has the ability to fly, and fire green bioelectric energy burts from his hands. *Nanomech can shrink to microscopic size *Nanomech can return to his normal size, but can't grow any bigger. *Nanomech’s wings glow when he flies, making him having the ability to glow in the dark. *Nanomech is very agile. Note: When Ben transforms into Nanomech, he shrinks, then his Nanomech skin covers his body. It is currently unknown why this happens (Though this maybe due to the fact that his DNA was put into use only soon after his DNA was added). This transformation is only in the movie. He might have regenerating abilities, due to the DNA of Nanomech is part of the Hive's insectoids. Nanomech can fly, can shrink to microscopic size, produce wire-like tentacles from his back, fire green electricity from the tentacles and his hands, and the ability to adapt to most situations. He is noticeably more humanoid than the other drones (possibly an Omnitrix modification, as it alters DNA in order to achieve the form of a new species, and may have fused the cybernetics of the drones with Ben's own DNA in order to transform).he was first seen in ben 10 alien swarm. In the ''Ben 10: Star Command Files episode, What's the Buzz, it is shown Nanomech can fire a green laser from his eye similar to Upgrade. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He appears in Future Fiesta being used by Kenny to sneak into Future Fistrick's lair. Sierra 10 In Sierra 10, Nanomech is more feminine, is much more agile, smaller hands, and six wings instead of four. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Nanomech in Mirror on the Wall to shrink and pass through Inspector 13's security systems. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (from his size's perspective), and Dee Bradley Baker (from a regular size perspective). Leo 10 In Leo 10, he is much stronger, being able to carry Nega Leo. Dimensional Capture(Used by a Nega Knight) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance) *Black Swarm Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Lightning Storm (first re-appearance) Gallery BTDW Nanomech.png|Nanomech in BTDW BTE Nanomech.png|Nanomech in BTE BTANSNanomechnEW.PNG|IN BTANS NanomechRecolor.png Austen 14,000 as nanomech.png BTANSNanomechnEW.PNG BTANSNanomech.PNG J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensNanomech.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensNanomech.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensAlienSwarmOmnitrixAliensNanomech.png Nanomechamorph.png NanomechRequest.jpg UltimateNanomechAlbedo.png NanomechAlbedo.png Caleb 13 as Nanomech.png NanomechfloorRob.png Ultimate Nanomech VS Galvans.png AlbedoNanomech.png Nanomech10000.jpg Chris Transforming Into Nanomech 2.png Chris Transforming Into Nanomech.png Drahcir as Nanomech.png Official AOV Nanomech.png Official Nanomech.png Nanomechbtkrn10sm.png Nanomech in the sprite Battle game Ben 10 Pocket Aliens.png Ren nanomech.PNG Dark Nanomech.png Nanomech by Ebomnitrix - Copie (2).jpg Nanomech by Ebomnitrix.jpg Nanomech TBA.png 200px-Nanomech.jpg Ultimate nanomech by jamesrolfeii-d46xj5h.jpg Negative Nanomech.PNG Nanomech.gif Nanomech (8).png Nanomech (7).png